


凯尔特的黄昏

by Tuzidong



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 18:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuzidong/pseuds/Tuzidong
Summary: 爱尔兰的光之子一如他所诞生的国度，有着璀璨的光辉。





	凯尔特的黄昏

「喂，快点干活，你还要发呆到什么时候？」  
粗鲁的呵斥声传来，让少年一下子清醒过来。  
——说是清醒，实际上一刹那涌上心头的却是对自己身处此地感到的茫然。  
虽然这么说，不过身体却本能地听从了指示的声音，开始忙碌起来。  
此时恐怕日出才没有多久，但是人们的劳作早已经开始。朝日初升的余韵让云朵连同树木和湖泊都显现出一种璀璨的光芒，恍若镀上黄金。这是“我”熟悉的景色吗？心里再次闪过异样的感觉，理智却规劝少年偃旗息鼓、跟随人们继续劳动，等到休憩时间再从事突如其来的思考人生的事业。

「今晚是赤枝骑士团的晚宴，库丘林大人也会来呢。听说了吗？他甚至拒绝了那位死之女神（Morrigan）的求爱啊。」  
库丘林？  
熟悉的感觉涌了上来，答案几乎就要浮现，但遗憾的是最终还是宣告失败。  
「年轻的小伙，你在想什么呢？」大概是思考导致的动作迟缓又变得惹人眼目起来，有抱着一堆蔬菜的年长妇人带着点笑意揶揄地问道。  
「我在想，我似乎是知道库丘林。」  
不太确定的回答引来了众人的哄笑：「瞧瞧啊，他说他知道库丘林！」「难道库林的猛犬还需要一个孩子来给我们介绍？」「嘿，你是否被什么妖精突然附身？」「得了，别用这借口偷懒，快点干活，兴许你还能在赤枝骑士团出城打猎之前远远见上库丘林一面呢！」  
被最后一句话所激励，少年加快了干活的速度。也许是好心的人注意到今天的少年有些魂不守舍吧，他最终获得了离开的许可，前提是必须在傍晚的宴会准备之前回来。

少年尽自己所能的飞快奔跑，风声在耳边呼啸，他的身体知晓道路，但是内里的灵魂却对沿途的风景、跑过的街道、擦肩的行人感到彻头彻尾的陌生。  
前方传来了马匹嘶鸣的声音，它们刨着自己的前蹄，骑士们的确是整装待发，正在完成最后的集结，下一秒就会像离弦的箭矢一样冲出。  
「库丘林——」他停住脚步，稳了稳呼吸，然后以手扩音大声呼喊，声音与出发的号角声叠在一起。  
开始行进的队伍没有停下，马匹上的人们发出善意的笑声，为首的蓝发骑士投来了一瞥——他脸上还带着笑容，微微眯起的赤色眸子却好像兵刃一样带着锐意，看了一眼少年旋即收回。库丘林继续驱马向前，丝毫没有停下的意思，只有他背后的长枪（Gae bolg）色泽艳丽诡谲的模样深深映入少年眼里。  
少年站在原地，益发茫然：他想必是被当成了又一个憧憬着英雄的人。

「年轻人，你如果喜欢库丘林的故事，为何不来听听诗人的吟唱呢？」  
正当他有些气馁，不知道该去做什么的时候，城墙边坐着的吟游诗人招呼着他，随意地拨动了几下琴弦，自顾自唱了一小节：「鲁格之子，影之国主的爱徒，他的勇武世所罕有，诗人最爱把这样的英雄吟诵。」  
「嗯，拜托您了，我想听听……库丘林的故事。」  
于是不经意间，由于被吟游诗人的歌声吸引，少年在一旁专心地听起了故事。诗人一直唱了很久，他讲述库丘林这个名字的由来，也回忆他技艺的由来，讲他和友人的故事，也歌唱他的爱情经历，接着，他又开始唱光之子在战场上无人可敌的英武。哪怕尚且年轻，但这位凯尔特战士迄今的人生确可称得上波澜万丈，少年不禁听得入了迷。路边听吟游诗人歌唱的人很多，但大多来了又走，等到诗人最终拨了下琴弦示意结束，听众纷纷准备离开。  
「请你等一等，」吟游诗人叫住了少年，他脸上露出带着神秘意味的笑容，「你全程听下来了吧？为了感激听众的这份盛情，我也得有额外的表示才行呢。」  
于是琴弦被重新拨动，诗人低低吟唱：  
「当心啊，手持魔枪者，  
只因命运已经写定篇章；  
惹来神明嫉恨之人，  
注定经历磨难，超出常人，  
而为众神所爱者，  
在我们之中往往，最先离开尘世。」  
然后，音符彻底落定，吟游诗人开口问：「年轻人，为什么你的表情流露出悲伤？须知心灵一旦被苦痛占据，欢乐就再无处安身。」  
犹豫了一下，少年说：「我为英雄的宿命悲伤，他们的不幸使我同样感到忧愁。」  
「无需如此，所谓英雄，正是接受了自己的命运之人。」诗人回答道。

少年回到了驻地，为晚上的宴会继续做准备工作。骑士们已经带着猎物凯旋而归，现在人们正忙活着处理那些猎物，把生肉们变成美味佳肴。  
我在做什么呢？少年生气了自己的闷气，花费了半天时间，虽然听到了库丘林的故事是很不错，但到头来连自己到别人，什么都没搞清楚不是吗？能够明白的只有一定有什么地方出错了，也许接下来只能找同样有认识的印象的弗格斯、或者德鲁伊（Caster）看一看了，可是为什么说到德鲁伊（Caster）都会想起库丘林啊……  
「哟，Master，找了你好久啊。」  
……！  
豪爽的笑容，干脆的招呼声，更重要的是，声音的主人正是之前听了一肚子故事的主人公。  
「库丘林先生……咦？」  
「果然看到就能想起来啊，不过当务之急是，先跟我走吧——具体的边走边解释也不迟。」行动果断无比的枪兵拉住刚刚想起自己是谁的藤丸立香就往外走，还顺便跟后厨打了声招呼说，「这家伙我先带走一会啊」。  
出于对自家英灵的信任，立香顺从地跟上了对方的步伐，但还是忍不住发问：「这到底是怎么回事呢？之前见到库丘林先生的时候，您明明还不认识我吧。」  
「抱歉抱歉，当时的‘我’确实还不认识你呢，」赤色的眸子微微眯了起来，枪兵有些无奈地挠了挠头，「我不是很擅长解释说明，不过大致情况和虚月馆那时候有些相似吧，虽然更棘手一些——Master你，现在正是并非你自己的某人，而这里则是我生前那个时间点的古代凯尔特。」  
「……古代的，凯尔特？但是大家生活都很正常，这里应该不是什么特异点吧。」  
「没错。这里就是历史上那个凯尔特，完全没有异常事态需要解决。不过毕竟神秘在这个时间还没有消逝，虽然不知道Master怎么会出现在这里，不过那是之后的问题了。总之要找到你、并且想办法把你带回去可是花费了相当大的力气啊。代理司令官（达·芬奇亲）的判断是，让身为从者的我的灵基一部分覆盖到这时代的‘我’身上，或许是最简单也是唯一的方法了。」  
「听上去真是乱来……辛苦您了，库丘林先生。」  
「这也是从者的工作嘛！再说了，不及时送走你的话，神代的影响会把不属于这里的灵魂给同化，到时候才是大问题啊，那些从者（问题儿童）找不到Master，一定不会善罢甘休吧。所以，时间不多了，准备好啰——接下来就要骑马，把你送到之前说好的神秘相对稀薄的地点。」  
立香坐上了之前有过一面之缘的马匹，身后的从者体贴地拍了拍他有些僵硬的身体，说道：「不要害怕，保证不会把你摔下去的。」然后。马中之王（Liath Macha）撒开脚步奔跑了起来，冲进满目苍翠的密林，跃过林间浅浅的溪流，避开长满青苔的倒塌的树木，最终到达了一片空地。  
蓝发的枪兵示意他的御主上前：「好了，该给这出小意外划上句号了。」  
立香有点疑惑：「库丘林先生，您不和我一起离开吗？」  
库丘林轻描淡写地说道：「我可没办法说走就走啊，Master。毕竟在这个时代，我还属于生者啊，自己的人生不好好走完可不行。」他的脸上挂着豪爽的笑容，满不在乎的拍了拍立香的肩膀。  
「去吧Master，虽然事发突然，但这不也是不错的旅程嘛，我的国家——阿尔斯特是非常美丽的地方吧！」  
哪怕拥有了英灵的记忆，要再走一步的道路也不能出现偏差，否则刚稳定不久的人理一定会受到极大的影响——这是何等残酷。  
神代还没有落幕，神秘仍然存在于大地上，但是男人这一去，必定会迎来自己的终焉。孤独地作战、与友人厮杀、被逼违反誓言、失去自己的力量，直到濒死之际将自己站立着绑在石柱上，面朝故乡的方向，那时只有死亡陪在他的身边。  
即使明知如此，阿尔斯特最骁勇的战士一定也会微笑着接受吧。  
夕阳的余晖在天际静静地燃烧，为库丘林（光之子）手中提着的长枪镀上赤金色的绚烂光芒。  
——如果曾经怀抱欲求，这光芒必然不会如此澄澈；如果一度心存犹疑，这光芒必然不会这样坚定。

啊啊，多么壮美的黄昏，等到回过神来，年轻的御主发现自己的眼眶已经不知不觉变得湿润了。  
来的时候还是清晨，踏上归程时落日霞光却已经染遍翡翠的岛屿。  
炊烟从城镇升起，鹰隼在天际翱翔，魔兽和妖精的行迹不时出现在密林深处。吟游诗人还是顾自吟唱世界的神秘之歌，歌声缥缈地传到过路的旅人耳中时，已经听不清内容是在讲述过去还是未来。  
「那么，祝您武运昌隆。」  
最后的最后，藤丸立香没有说出告别，而是选择为英雄送上了真诚的祝福。  
「多谢啦，Master！」

——  
“前辈、前辈，请醒一醒。”  
可靠的后辈的声音一如既往地传来，让立香下意识变得清醒了一点。  
“早上好，玛修。”  
毫无疑问，还是在迦勒底，在自己的房间里醒过来。  
“早上好，前辈。睡得还好吗？”  
嗯嗯，还是熟悉的关怀。  
但是玛修突然又补充道：“说起来，刚刚我在路上碰到了库丘林先生，他邀请我们外出钓鱼呢，好像是说什么谢礼……前辈，你给库丘林先生帮了什么忙吗？”  
藤丸立香忍不住抿了抿嘴，不过还是老老实实地回答道：“没有吧，反而是一直以来受库丘林的照顾比较多——不过既然承蒙邀请，那我们就一起去钓鱼吧。钓完鱼再一起看日落吧，玛修，我最近格外意识到了落日余晖的美，希望你也能一起看看。”  
“是，”感受到立香的心情，玛修也弯起了眉眼，“我觉得和前辈一同欣赏的景色，一定都十分的美丽！”  
临出门前，少女的目光偶然掠过书桌，于是不禁开口问道：“前辈，最近您在读叶芝的诗集吗？他似乎是相当有名的爱尔兰诗人呢。”  
“这个嘛……”  
交谈的声音越来越远，门关上之后，翻开的书籍仍然停留在某一页——  
『我知道我必将和命运遭遇，  
在云霄高处的一点。  
战斗的对手我其实并不憎恨，  
捍卫的也不是我爱的人。』*

**Author's Note:**

> *最后的诗句摘自叶芝的《一个爱尔兰飞行员预见死亡》。  
> 虽然是一时兴起的、不成熟的习作，总之还是发一下吧。


End file.
